fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Struggle
Doing The Impossible Lily stood at the rooftop of the Magic Council's building. The beam shot by Etherion got closer and was about to hit. "I can do it...I can do it...What happened back there...I just need to focus on a bigger target!" Lily took a deep breath, as she raised her hands up, and openned her palms "For Mama, Papa and everyone else!" Lily declared, as the beam struck. That very moment, it was supposed to turn the entire area of Era, into nothing but a giant hole. But instead, it stayed on the roof, being held back by an enormous barrier erected by Lily, that surrounded the entire building, sending a powerful shockwave of intense. "It can't be...she's...holding back Etherion?!" Mozou was dumbfounded. Etherion was a weapon known to destroy countries. How could someone possibly hold back such a powerful weapon. "Wait...that's not right...Regardless of the barrier. It should have exploded and annhilated everything regardless. Then why...why are everyone alive?!" Suddenly, it hit him "...Eva...you...You were serious...This...isn't Etherion". "Of course..." Mozou said, catching everyone's attention "She always said...it was too early to get rid of this world..." "What? What are you talking about?" Lamia asked Mozou. "Eva...my creator...She even fooled me..." Mozou sounded betrayed, as if he had lost something important. The beam of energy slowly began to be absorbed through the barrier and into Lily. It began to become smaller and smaller, and evantually completely vanished. Lily stood, but couldn't move, her arms still raised, and her body emitting a violent aura of magic energy "It's...too much...!" Lily's body began to crack, the amount of energy was too much for her body to handle "I have to let it out! Now!" In one large burst, Lily unleashed all the energy she had absorbed from her body back into the sky, piercing through the clouds and back into space, striking right through the satellite that fired it, effectively destroying it. "Did she...succeed?" Kiryu asked, having been looking up with everyone else, witnessing what just happened. "Lily...?" Amon grabbed Lamia's hand, teleporting them both to the roof. When they arrived, they both saw Lily, as a little girl once more, lying on the ground unconscious, with clear cracks appearing on her body. "Oh no..." Lamia rushed to Lily, taking off her lab coat and covering Lily with it, as she carried her daughter in her arms. "Is she...?" "Not unless we live now" Lamia replied, as Amo nodded, holding her shoulder as he teleported them back down to everyone else "Right, no time to waste. We're leaving. Now" Lamia turned to Hera, who was standing idle waiting for orders "Hera, get Noma, and you, Jack, carry my grandpa" Jack obliged, walking towards Kiryu, and lifting him rather easily on her shoulder. "Everyone, gather around, I'll teleport us outta here to get out quicker. I should have enough to get us a fair distance away" Amon said, as Aph almost immediately stood next to him and Lamia, ready to leave. "Not yet" Suddenly, Amon teleported infront of Lamia, as a blast of magic energy hit him from behind, burning off the bandages on his back, and leaving a large burn mark on his back, as his bandages, tied to his torso, began to fall apart. Turning around, he saw Mozou, fully regenerated and on his feet. "...Lamia" Amon turned to face Mozou, preparing to face him "Take everyone and leave". "Leave? What about y-...?" "I'm going to break him" Amon said, clenching his hand into a fist. "I'll do it" Jack intervened, walking next to Amon "I'll battle him in your place. And allow you to le-..." "Shut the fuck up" Amon bluntly said to Jack, clearly still remembering what she has done "I don't care if you came here to help. It's all just for your own gain. Just help everyone leave, and I'll make sure he never stands up again". "Bu-..." Jack was cut off by Lamia, who patted her shoulder. "Do as he says. He won't change his mind. Trust me, I know" She said, turning around to see Aph carrying Hyperion "...Why is he here?". "Ask him later when he wakes up. I'm sure you won't be dissapointed" Amon said "Now go! I'll catch up as soon as I can". "...Please, don't ditch me like you always did" Lamia said, turning around and walking towards the exit. "Of course. What kind of husband ditches his family?" Amon said, as Lamia began walking towards the exit. "Papa!" Circe called out to Amon, who looked at her after hearing her "He hurt grandpa and Noma...hurt him more" Circe glared at Mozou with malice in her eyes, as Amon nodded in reply, as Circe left with everyone else, leaving only Amon and Mozou in the entire Council building. Immortal vs Inhuman "Huh, to think I left such an impression on you..." Mozou said, mocking Amon's desire to fight him "I've seen you fight, dog, and you have no chance of winning. That girl of yours had me good as dead. If you hadn't stopped her, that is". Amon did not reply, he simply glared at Mozou with an enraged look. Mozou scanned Amon, noticing the heavy bandaging on his body, mostly on his torso, arms and face, as well as the scars that seem recent. The most preculiar one being the scar on his stomach. A weak point to exploit, perhaps. "You know...I thought I heard you were blind...but it seems that you can see perfectly fine" Mozou continued talking, walking around Amon, casually holding both hands behind his back "I heard you gave them away, for that other girl". Amon's eyes twitched at Mozou's words. He knew it was a matter of time before he would lose his eyesight again. And he couldn't waste anymore time. Not because he wouldn't be capable of fighting without them, but because he wanted to see Mozou whimpering in pain. He wanted to see him suffer. Amon took a fighting pose, the same he took against John, with his arms infront of him like a boxer, getting ready to attack Mozou. "Funny, I didn't think that a mad dog could have a proper stance. But I guess even I can be wrong" Mozou took a fighting stance, his right arm extended forward, while his open palm faced downwards to the floor, while his left arm was held in a fist closer to his body. "I will toy with him...I will use none of my powers. I am consuming too much energy as it is. I will simply beat him severely, I will humiliate him, make him regret this. And then, I will break their hopes after showing them his broken body. I will show that brat, that she should not make a fool of me, and not finish the job!" Mozou thought to himself, as both he and Amon charged at each other. Mozou delivered a punch with his right hand, trying to strike Amon in the face, however, Amon teleported a few inched to the left, and closer to Mozou being closer to him and leaving no room to block. In a split second, Amon delivered a devastating blow to Mozou's face, as Mozou's shell-like skin broke off, with Amon pushing with all his strength. But Mozou remained put. He grabbed Amon's head and began to push him, but Amon continued to struggle forth. Putting the two in a power struggle of who can overcome the other. "Urgh...! Fuck this!" Amon teleported behind Mozou, causing Mozou to almost fall over from trying to push Amon with all his might, and before he could turn around, recieved two blades going through his stomach. Mozou turned his head around, in a literal 180 degree angle, facing Amon, revealing the face under his shell. A deformed skull-like face with one empty eye socket and blue blood pouring everywhere. "Fool" A small beam of magic energy pierced through Amon's stomach, knocking him back, and down on the floor. "Stabbing will do nothing to me" Mozou walked towards Amon as he regenerated his face "I survived being nothing but a head. Stabbing me will be as good as a needle onto a giant". In an instant, Amon teleported back on his feet and infront of Mozou, delivering another punch to his face, but not with much force, as he began to cough blood and clench his wound. And looking at his hand, saw his palm dyed red, and his bandages as well, even the ones on covering his mouth began to be dyed red. "Did it open...?" Amon thought to himself, but quickly blocked a punch from Mozou, by shielding himself with his free arm. "Found'ja" Mozou then struck Amon with a swift kick to his stomach, hitting his hand and transferring the force to his stomach, causing him to fall on his knees, and violently cough blood, being forced to remove the bandages from his mouth to let the blood flow. Amon coughed blood onto the floor, as blood began to pour more from his stomach. "D-...Damn...!" Amon tried to get up, but the agonizing feeling and the paranoid fear that his insides may slip out stopped him dead in his tracks. "Need your doctor?" Mozou said sarcasticly, kicking Amon in the stomach once again while he was down, enjoying hurting Amon "I guess you shouldn't have stayed, and let that girl fight me instead. Don't you agree?" Mozou continued to kick Amon in the stomach, repeatedly, with each kick being harsher than the last. "Amon! Get up!" Beast shouted to Amon as he continued to bleed, and was unable to get back up. "I'm trying, dammit...!" Each time he almost got up, Mozou simply put him back down with another kick to the stomach, until Amon couldn't get up anymore. Mozou stepped on Amon's back with one leg, as a puddle of blood began to form "Pathetic. I was expecting more from that brat's father. And yet, dissapointments everywhere." Mozou said, pressing his foot harder against Amon's back "Perhaps I should go and find her? Go for a rematch? Maybe even fight that so called wife of yours". Amon suddenly teleported a few feet above Mozou, striking Mozou in the head with a downward kick, smashing the floor as he landed "Do not...!" Amon quickly charged at Mozou and grabbed his face as he continued to run, bashing Mozou's head onto the floor and running as he grinded his head on the floor, just how Lily did "Insult my best friend, you scum!" As he neared the wall, Amon teleported towards it, smashing Mozou into it with a fully body tackle, breaking down the wall. "You really are her father!" Mozou declared, quickly getting back up and punching Amon in the face, however, Amon stood his ground, not allowing himself to be pushed back, and proceeded to punch Mozou in the face as well. Amon then teleported behind Mozou, causing Mozou to almost lose balance and fall forward due to pushing forward, and quickly turned around, only to recieve another punch from Amon to the face from the right, causing Mozou's face and body to move to the left, as Amon quickly punched him with his left fist, causing him to move to the right, and simply continued this cycle, repeatedly punching Mozou from left to right, again and again without stopping. "This...!" Amon's punches began to become harsher and more brutal "Is...!" His knuckles began to become bloodied not only with Mozou's blood but with his own "My...!" Blue blood began to spill everywhere, onto Amon's face and body, and then on the floor. Amon cocked back his right arm, clenching his fist that his palm began to bleed "Strength!" Amon roared as he thrusted his arm forward, delivering a powerful punch to Mozou's face, creating a powerful shockwave that tore the floor around them, as Mozou was sent flying through the wall, and bringing down an entire wall connecting two large rooms. Amon took deep breathes, calming down, as he cracked his knuckles. "Damn, that felt like punching metal..." Amon commented on Mozou's rather thick shell for a skin. "And yet you broke it twice now. I sometimes doubt we're human" Beast said, quite impressed and dumbfounded by Amon's brutal strength. "Nah, you're normal. I'm just...abnormal, I guess". "But he's not down yet..." "Yeah..." Clenching his stomach, Amon took off the remaining bandages from his body and tide it tightly around his stomach, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. "Weak...very weak" Mozou rose from the rubble, dusting himself "I'll admit, you show alot of strength for a human. I even felt your fist connecting and breaking my jaw. I praise you" Despite Mozou's "praise", it was still clear he viewed Amon as below him "I must finish this now. I wasted too much energy as it is on the previous battles. I can easily kill him with one strike. But he's too fast. All I need is to land one more hit on his stomach, and victory is mine. I must get a good shot, or else he'll just teleport again" Mozou thought to himself, preparing to charge at Amon. "I can't waste anymore time..." Amon thought to himself, taking a fighting stance once more "I have little magic left...It'll probably last for less than 5 more jumps. Or maybe just 10 swords. I can't be greedy, I have to use them only when neccesary!" "No matter what happens...I must kill him" Both Amon and Mozou thought to themselves, before charging at one another, preparing to clash once more. Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Vice